The Grado Empire
Led by Emperor Lyon the 2nd and Empress Erika the 1st, The Grado Empire is one of 6 major empires, and holds lands across all the worlds, except for the worlds of Sonic, Solteavolk, and the Equestria map. The Captiol City of the empire is Accaida City, located in the northwest of Volterra, and the main trade city is Malibu, located due east of Accaida History The Grado empire was orignally formed from members of Archers, who had fled the fall of Archers, which occured in late august of 2011. Its first captial was a lonely tower south west of the city of Shadecrest, the orginal captiol of Warsoul. At the time of its formation, Grado was jointly ruled by High Wizard Lyon, his title from the days of Archers, and Spectrobe Master Rallen, who had arrived shortly after the fall of Archers. Shortly after the formation however, Erika, Lyon's beloved, arrived at the outpost, with massive memory loss. When her memories began to return, though, it was found out that she had escaped from Eggmanland, where for nearly 4 years she had been tortured almost non-stop by Doctor Eggman's chief scientist, the evil Doctor Finitivus, who had been attempting to discover how to harness the power of the Pokemon Reshiram, the Dragon of Truth. Shortly after Erika's return, disaster struck, in the form of the imfamous Spitfire, who was hellbent on wiping grado from the face of Warsoul. He destroed the tower, and almost killed Erika, except for one thing, the mysterious warrior known as T arrived and saved Erika, while Lyon, havign returned from a scouting mission, fought spitfire, almost being killed, but managed to escape, and was reunited with Erika in battlefield, atop the mountian range that spilt one of the islands of Battlefield in two. However spitfire wasn't finished, and attacked, leveling the mountian top fortress, forcing Lyon, Erika, T, and Rallen to escape to a desert island far to the south, until the opening of Manehatten. In Manehatten, Grado was reforged, and construction began in Superflat on a massive battleship, which would become the Viking. Even in a new world Grado wasn't safe, and spit returned, but was finally killed by T, the battle over Manehatten leveled the city. This time however Grado had a permanent base of operations, that of the Viking, which was completed in late November of 2012. Within hours of the viking's completion, Finitivus reappeared, and the series of battles that followed would turn Grado into the Empire it was meant to be, leading right up to december 21st, on which Finitivus gave up volk to Grado. On december 22nd, Lyon propsoed to Erika, and they were wed on the 26th, in creative, at the site of where Erika was consturcting Grado's new citadel, Gradium. Yet even on that important day, evil would have its way. Dr. Eggman attacked, kidnapping Erika, and Lyon and T launched a recue effort, finaly locating Erika in Eggman's Sand Ocean complex, and rushed to her rescue, even as Erika was fighting her way through Egg Quarters. Section heading